


Sweet Distraction

by banrionsi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I love him okay, big buff husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi
Summary: Savage has been bent over his desk all day and damnit you want some time with your man. You set out to get him to take a break and give you a lil attention (you maybe have a special trick up your sleeve to convince him;)).
Relationships: Savage Opress/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Sweet Distraction

You find him in his palace chambers, the open windows curtains snapping gently in the wind. His brow is furrowed in concentration as he sits at his desk, stares down at the holopad he’s been gruelling over all day. More battle plans you presume.

He must know you’re there, otherwise you would’ve been dead the minute his door slid open. You’re familiar with Savage's little habits by now, know he’s ignoring you because otherwise he wont get this work done. But you also know he’s been cooped up in here all day, must be pretty antsy by now. Luckily, you have just the perfect thing to raise his spirits.

You step further into his room, sashay your hips from side to side as you make your way towards him, although he can’t even see you with his back turned from the entrance. His room has a chill to the air, sending goosebumps rippling over your flesh. Beneath your creamy satin slip your nipples harden. He runs so hot that the frigid air probably doesn’t even bother him. Either that, or else he hasn’t moved from his desk in long enough that the air has settled completely still around him.

“Savage”, you coo at him softly and rest your hand against his shoulder. He stiffens, almost imperceptibly, as you lean down, your breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. “Baby, when’s the last time you took a break?”

His noncommital grunt tell you everything you need to know as he determinedly stares down at the holopad, cold blue light reflecting harshly against the brilliant gold of his skin. His eyes must surely be strained by now, pure discipline and pride the only things keeping him focused.

You sigh and shift on the balls of your feet. It appears more drastic measures will have to be taken to get his attention. Pressing a kiss behind his jaw, you swing around and press yourself into the tight space between him and the desk. It forces you to arch into the his firm chest and you both moan in tandem, like some kind of tantric orchestra. Him, at how your pebbled nipples brush against his chest, rise in relief from underneath the thin material of your dress. You, from how dwarfed you feel against his large frame as his strong corded biceps come up to wrap around your frame, lest you lose your balance.

“What do you think you’re doing hm? You know I am working love”. His tone is gruff but your eyes sparkle anyway as you nuzzle your nose against his and scratch the back of his neck lightly with your nails. This close you can feel intimately how he shivers at the sensation.

You press your forehead against his and shift on his lap, breath hitching at how the knot of his sash nudges between your legs. You gaze up at him from beneath your lashes and flick your tongue out over your bottom lip. “I've missed you”, you murmur breathily. “I feel like I haven’t seen you all day”. While you continue to speak, your other hand begins to trace patterns over his chest until you come to the deep v of his neckline and stroke soothingly against his skin.

“You need to rest my love. You wont make any progress on your work all frustrated like this, will you?”, you gently chastise him.  
Savage groans low in his chest and slumps his shoulders. He drops his head to rest against your clavicle, a horn lightly scratch your neck.

“You are right, but I hate to retire for the night with a job unfinished”

You tut then and grasp his jaw, raising his gaze back up to to hold yours. 

“Well in that case, think of it as a favour to me. I desire your company for the evening. I don’t sleep nearly as well alone as I do with you beside me”

Leaning back on his lap as well as you can in the tight space, and biting your lip, you play your trump card. “Besides , I have a surprise for you”

He perks up then, interest piqued. Your lover raises an eyebrow and rubs his thumb back and forth on the small of your back, rumbling deep in his chest. “What is it love?”

You smirk at him and grab the hem of your slip, before pulling it up and over your head as fast as he can blink. His grip immediately tightens against your back and he hisses through his teeth, devouring you eagerly with his honeyed eyes. He drinks in the sight of you perched on his lap hungrily. Your body is clad in delicate golden lace, breasts held up as if on display by wired cups and scalloped edges. Dainty bow on the front of your thong as if presenting you as a present.

You close your eyes and moan softly, head rolling back as he traces along the strap of your bra with the tip of his nose. He comes to a stop between your breasts and takes a deep breath, grip around your waist now vice-tight. 

“Naughty girl, is this all for me?”

His big calloused hands trail up your skin to cup your breasts through the skimpy lace, and a pathetic whimper tears from your throat as he grazes over your nipple with the nail of his thumb.

You kiss him then, finally, and smile. 

“Only ever for you Savage”


End file.
